


Before the Dawn

by Pyromani_A



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, implied big boss/ocelot, 小黑屋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: “就像以前，对吗？”





	Before the Dawn

 

*

客房里没有点灯，四方形的逼仄空间从一扇椭圆形的窗户起始，两侧狭窄，一直延伸到紧贴第二张单人床的墙壁。毒蛇坐在床侧，一条腿盘在边沿，将做成钩子形状的手臂安置在大腿上，上半身不时随迭起的海浪微微晃动。客房在轮船的二层，受到浪潮影响较大。毒蛇望着窗外的日出。

这天是阴天，能看到太阳，不过阳光很暗淡，像细长的海草在水中穿行，海水呈现一种浑浊的蓝褐色。毒蛇看了一会儿，伸出完好的那只手，并起手指用力蹭了蹭发旧的玻璃。他仍不大适应物体之间的距离感。山猫走进房间时，他的手掌还放在原本的地方，贴着冷冰冰的窗子。

“ 吃点东西。 ” 山猫说。一个银色的餐盘放到两张单人床之间的矮柜上，切成片的面包和一些豆子，两杯咖啡，旁边放着奶油和一小罐白色、很细的糖。毒蛇放下手，沉默片刻，回答说： “ 我不太饿。 ” 他将一杯咖啡取到手上，再凑到嘴边。山猫点点头，在另一侧找了个床单平整的地方坐下来。他穿着一件棕色的衬衫，没穿夹克也没戴围巾，船舱内虽然不算暖和，也没有特别冷。

前一天晚上他给毒蛇注射了一管透明的东西。毒蛇没有问那是什么药。山猫用白色的药用棉按住针头拔出来的地方，解释说是一种仍在开发中的分子药物，类似兴奋剂，但周期更长。毒蛇无法肯定抑制食欲是不是它的作用，或是副作用。山猫仍劝说他把面包和豆子都吃了，还有一些葡萄。毒蛇有些意外，水果应当是海上航行的稀罕物。

“ 昨天苏丹港的补给船到了。 ” 山猫说， “ 是那时候送上来的，还有最近的报纸。你要看吗？不过是阿拉伯语。 ” 他指了一下垫在托盘下面的一叠纸。毒蛇感到略微尴尬，摇了摇头。山猫眯起眼睛笑了一下。没必要担心，他开始说，好吗？说着，他轻轻拍毒蛇的手臂。

他身上散发着烟草和海风的味道。他总是随身带着雪茄，毒蛇推测他取早餐前在甲板上抽了一支。船上有很多苏联人，也许他们聊了几句。出于相同的理由，毒蛇无法独自外出。据山猫说他从前是懂得俄语的，只是不知道什么时候能再捡起来。 “ 我会教你的，首领。 ” 山猫说。毒蛇只能发出一个音节以示回答。

客房内的窗户下部插着一把横向的锁头，能看出原本可以朝内打开，不过现在整体是一种枯萎的黑色。毒蛇刚搬到这个房间时尝试过一次，之后无论室内闷到什么程度他都没再试。他不想给清洁工添麻烦。有时他会对现实及非现实的界限感到怀疑，比如他是否真的试过给室内通风，他很早意识到自己的头脑一团糟。在无法确切区分的情况下，抱有一定程度的怀疑总不会太坏。毒蛇没有将这个想法说出口。山猫说过他会好起来，他的确在好转。

他仍旧清晰地记得登船第一天晚上。每次回忆，那天的事都带给他一种新的窘迫。他们被安排在一层走廊左侧最靠里的房间，山猫给了帮他们拿行李的服务生一点钱，用的是里亚尔，随后他要毒蛇睡一觉。毒蛇累得每一寸皮肤都在散发倦意，强心剂的效用早在过了塞得港后就荡然无存。等到他从睡梦中惊醒，他发觉是有人在搬运他时将他身体的某处撞在了很硬的东西上，很可能是脚踝，和楼梯拐角处的墙壁。

一角红色在他眼前晃动。毒蛇费力地辨认，认出那是山猫的围巾。他的双臂沉稳有力地环在他膝盖内侧跟后背。四周一片黑暗，移动的速度相当慢，或许是毒蛇不大清醒的缘故。山猫为他们换了个房间，一切秘密行事。他们进到一个与原先相差无几的客房，不同之处是海浪声小了不少。他俯身将毒蛇放在远离门口的床上，手掌放到毒蛇胸口。 “ 睡吧。 ” 他低声说。之后他走开了，毒蛇闭上眼睛。

过了晌午，毒蛇独自完成康复训练和别的一些，做对手的船员和前一天相比又换了一批。在船上不好练习射击，多余的时间他绕着底层慢跑几圈消耗掉了。山猫再次回到房间。这回他带回来的不仅是午饭，还有一个圆柱形带提手的行李袋，跟毒蛇的大腿形状相同，大小也差不多。被问起时，山猫解释说自己已经在餐厅吃过了。他将袋子交给毒蛇，里面是几件干净的衣服，但不是新的。 “ 有备无患。 ” 他说。毒蛇先抓着自己的后领让脑袋钻出来，再贴在床角费力地脱掉裤子。山猫帮了他一把。

换好衣服之后，毒蛇才明白那句有备无患的意思。布料是棉和某种纤维的混织品，具有一定弹性。袖子空荡荡地从他断肢和钩子的连接处向下垂落，肩膀和腰部也很宽松。山猫用一只手替他把凹陷在义肢处的织物卷起来固定住。毒蛇道了谢，又站起来抚平堆积在腰腹的褶皱。山猫开始抽一支雪茄，目光落在他身上，水平地挪向后面污浊的窗户。

“ 去甲板上走走吗？ ” 他吐出一个烟圈问。后面人不多，都是被遣散的运河工人。他补充了一句。毒蛇摸了摸缠在脸上的眼罩，山猫看见了，夹着烟闷声笑起来。船舱廊道的气温比客房内低，他们穿过潮湿的空气向马麦德号螺旋桨所在的后部走去。在走廊分叉处毒蛇看到另一侧尽头人头攒动，不时传来几句俄语，似乎是某种咒骂。 “ 首领？ ” 山猫停下来叫他一声。毒蛇迟钝地摇了摇头。

几个约莫三十出头的男人正站在楼梯出口处，其中一个戴着白色头巾，神色茫然地与毒蛇对视。山猫将一只手放在他肩膀上，他们几个一齐朝后退开，好似忽然记不起怎么说话。毒蛇上半身倚靠在箭头形的甲板左侧围栏，朝下望着聚集在船身的水浪。天空云层密布，渐渐转为灰色，像笼罩在红海上方的巨大盖子。山猫站在他旁边，弹了一下手指，雪茄划出一道抛物线往下落在翻腾的海水中。

他们吹着海风，沉默跟风中的腥味一起蔓延。毒蛇偶尔会看到红色的光在眼底跳动。一开始他不确定那是什么，现在有些怀疑那是自己眼皮的颜色。好比人闭着眼睛时看到的阳光是红色。山猫指了一下不远处围成一圈的男人们。 “ 埃及人。 ” 他说， “ 卡尔迈勒的好日子快要到头了。 79 年我还见过他一面，就在莫斯科。 ” 毒蛇侧着身想了想，问他是以什么身份见到他。山猫回答说卡尔迈勒认为他是克格勃的人。

他饶有兴致地注视毒蛇的侧脸，但他们在这个话题上没有太深入。毒蛇的体力在早晨那杯咖啡过后恢复充足，他还想问一些关于米勒的事，山猫说： “ 在这不行。 ” 于是他们又都不说话了。他总觉得山猫变了很多，但阿富汗建立共和国都好似昨天刚刚发生。他再次低头盯着船底，这回看到一些碎屑在海平面上沉浮。是整片整片的面包，不知是不是苏联产的。

当天晚上，马麦德号行驶至近亚丁湾处。毒蛇将一份报纸展开摊在面前，横向冗长的文字围绕着四方形的图片。印刷质量欠佳，只能勉强看出是一处貌似山谷的地区，岩石形成的断层此起彼伏，交战遗留的废墟前，数十个尸体堆成金字塔形状的小山。他张开手掌沿着小腿的筋脉一下下地按摩，直立不动时尚不明显，一旦走动起来，酸胀和钝痛好像是从他的骨髓深处长出来。

山猫推门而入时他正练习使用钩子形状的手臂。抓取是最基本，也是最难的一部分。一根银白色的蜡烛被凝结的蜡滴固定在桌面上，是晚餐时候用托盘带过来的，船舱内有一部分走廊的灯坏了。一阵窸窣声过后，山猫带着一支新义肢和安装用的承重带靠近他。毒蛇照指示脱掉上衣，抬起胳膊，让山猫解开以 X 形绑在他上臂和胸口处的旧带子。它勒得有点紧，松开后在皮肤上留下一道蛇一样的浅红色印子。

新的承重带以和旧的那根完全相同的方式从他颈部绕过，最主要的两个接扣在手臂处。假肢的接受腔是全接触式，边缘的外壳向上包裹住截肢断面，像真正的手臂那样沉甸甸地拉扯他的关节。 “ 试试看。 ” 山猫说。他的手指在毒蛇的新义肢上按了一下，毒蛇什么也没感觉到。他将五指伸展开，机械指节如同一台仪器伸出管道刺向空气。

毒蛇重复了两次握拳再张开的动作，接着拿起放在椅背上的衬衫，把手臂插进袖管里，再用机械手指摸上最上方的纽扣。山猫站在他面前，起初什么也没说。过了半分钟，他握住毒蛇的手腕， “ 让我来。 ” 他说。毒蛇停下动作，抿着嘴唇向他道了个歉。山猫用指甲盖顶住他一颗扣子。 “ 为什么？ ” 他问，说着贴近了一点。蜡烛将他的影子投射到对面的墙壁，占据了四分之一的空间。

毒蛇感到一阵愧疚。他朝下望向前方的地板，平整的水泥显得坚硬而冷酷。山猫一言不发地捏着他的扣子把玩片刻，毒蛇别无选择，断断续续地说自己想起一些离开华盛顿之后的事。说到中途，一股寒意涌进他的肺部，好像要沿着内壁结冰。山猫放开衣领，手掌向内伸进他敞开的胸口。他的手指非常温暖。毒蛇犹豫了一下，朝后挪动以更好地稳住上半身，伸出完好的那只手，带着一种隐蔽的小心翼翼扶住山猫的胯部。

山猫模糊地笑了一声，眯着眼睛显出一种沉着冷静的神色。他开始抚摸毒蛇的皮肤，胸口和腹部，一边观察他的表情。毒蛇的手搁在他的身侧一会儿就垂下去虚贴着他的裤子。一种抗拒从毒蛇深处流淌出来，以及压制这种抗拒的企图。他又道了一次歉，双眼下意识地盯着他们交叠在一起的影子。 “ 没关系。 ” 山猫说，似乎略微放下心。他俯下身，站进毒蛇分开的双腿之间。他们接吻。毒蛇听到唾液在口腔中搅动的声音，通过骨骼传进耳内，显得很响。

中途，山猫停了一下，毒蛇以为他要去确认门锁，但他只是从挂在衣帽架上的夹克中掏了一件东西。毒蛇的袖子还挂在肘部，卡在义肢突起的部分。山猫让他转到床边躺下，没特别理会上衣。他的金发在蜡烛形成的光线中呈现出一种很细腻的质地，好似很软，又像油彩那样发光。毒蛇一直盯着它，吃力地回忆自己过去是否注意过这点。他的呼吸变得嘶哑，山猫借助他一只手很快把他下半身脱光了。他的阴茎还是软的，周围剃得很干净，大概是塞浦路斯医院的人做的。

毒蛇体内很快被塞进一根手指，这次是微凉的。山猫俯在他上方，转动手指把膏状的东西涂抹开。他也在轻轻喘息，似乎很有兴致，只是不再和毒蛇接吻了。他们的下半身贴在一起慢慢蹭动。山猫没有脱衣服，隔着一层很硬的布料刮蹭毒蛇的大腿内侧，有点痛。毒蛇呻吟起来，下身的异样感和别的什么在折磨他。他一直没有硬。山猫维持着两根手指插在他里面，低头摸了一把他的性器官。

扩张持续的时间不算很长。毒蛇依稀记得他没有做过接受的一方，但目前确实这样比较方便。他在对方解开皮带时不出声地攥住自己的阴茎，想要让它勃起一点。山猫对此笑了笑，手按住他湿漉漉的胯部，自上而下俯视他。 “ 就像以前，对吗？ ” 他说。在晦暗的房间中，他的眼珠闪着微光。毒蛇点了一下头，手臂朝后撑着自己，完好的那只则扳住膝盖朝外拉开。

山猫扶着他的腰进入他体内。毒蛇不太肯定什么程度的疼痛算正常。他的肠壁被撑开了，很满，热和疼混杂在一起，他的额头和前胸渗出薄薄的一层汗。山猫停留一会儿就开始在他内部抽动，幅度比较小，自始至终都埋在一个较深的位置。毒蛇浑身的肌肉都绷紧，撑住自己重量的手臂微微发颤。山猫抚摸他的下巴和乳头，残留着白色膏体的手指停留在他的眼罩上，随即滑开。

  二层的客房内没有配备单独的浴室，他走神时隐约想起这件事。山猫从正面做了一会儿就拉开他一条腿，从侧面插他，叫毒蛇不大好受。他要留意不压到新装上的假肢，山猫似乎没有这层顾虑，很快转变为重重的顶弄，前端有力地抵住毒蛇的前列腺。毒蛇呻吟着勃起了。他努力在晃动的床板上为自己手淫。山猫俯身贴上他的脖子，他们都出汗了。 “ 首领。 ” 山猫叫道，随后用力抽出来，射在毒蛇起伏的小腹上。

稍晚的时候，山猫取来一盆淡水和一块毛巾。蜡烛已经燃到原本的三分之二处，蜡滴形成的水滩凹凸不平，远不如之前美观。毒蛇擦干净身上的精液和其它液体，又在水盆里洗了一下毛巾。山猫出去的间隙里他将机械手臂卸下来，还不太习惯，另外睡觉的时候着实没有必要继续戴着。 “ 天亮就到阿拉伯海域了。 ” 山猫说，用一根手指掀起挡在窗户上的帘子，外面漆黑一片，海水和天空没有任何分别。

毒蛇点了一下头。他略有些疲倦，刚做完时还很困，但清理过后又清醒了。山猫点燃一根雪茄，指了一下放在柜子上的假肢，提出训练菜单该有所变动。 “ 主要是近身格斗、枪械。 ” 他说， “ 还有俄语。等到了卡西姆港，你会需要的。 ” 毒蛇又点了一下头。红光在他眼前一闪而过。山猫用一只手搭上他的肩膀，似乎对他的答复感到满意。没过太久他被要求休息以恢复体力，第二天早上还有康复训练。早餐倒是不用费神，山猫会像之前一样带给他。

 

END


End file.
